


Cocksure

by AnonsTheName



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I have No Excuse, Implied Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsTheName/pseuds/AnonsTheName
Summary: After being lectured about his ego in-front of an entire squad, Davis decides to get back at Droz in his own special way.
Relationships: Davis/Droz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cocksure

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD IT TAGGED CAPTAIN DROZ INSTEAD OF DROZ WHICH ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE NO ONE TOLD ME

Droz was working in a firing rage mid day, correcting all the future pilots on their stature and frame when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Droz glanced back, seeing his partner, Davis. He didn’t need to see his face to know he was up to something. Davis hummed a bit, sitting on the floor and letting his hand slip From his friends shoulder. “Long day?”

Davis made a snorting sound, leaning on the wall on the other side of the firing rage, behind the trainees. “Yeah. Can’t wait to get back.”

Davis said nothing, but hummed and looked up at him again. His eyes wandered briefly before pausing. “Ya’ know I got a lot of shit for being called out by you?”

”Did you? Sorry ‘bout that. Wasn’t in a great mood at the time.” Droz apologized, looking down at Davis briefly before glancing back up and shouting for a trainee to fix their posture. He froze soon enough, feeling a hand cup at his crotch padding. His view snapped down to Davis, who had indeed shifted to sit in between his legs, and was toying at his crotch covering. “I— What are you doing?” He asked, frozen up slightly

”Payback, asshole.” Davis said, finally managing to remove the armor plate from his crotch. He slowly removed his helmet, setting it off to the side so he could kiss Droz’s member through the fabric of his pants. The captain couldn’t resist letting out a small huff of hot air, attempting to push away Davis’ head “Not here..” He said in a low tone, and eventually gave up in trying to push his head away, as his attempts were futile.

Davis carefully toyed with his belt, still kissing at Droz, eyes maintaining contact. “Oh bummer. Is this _embarrassing_ you?” He teased, pulling his mouth away only to calmly slip down Droz’s pants, discovering his lack of underwear “Ooh, _naughty_.” He purred, receiving a glare from Droz. 

“Suit is too hot with them on. Don’t wear em anymore.” Droz explained breathily, leaning both his arms on the wall behind him, eventually giving in as Davis placed a kiss on his tip.

”Excuses. You were just _hoping_ someone would come along and blow you, weren’t you?” Davis asked, rhetorically, of course. He soon shut up, though, as he licked up the shaft and glanced behind them, eyeing the soldiers utilizing the firing range “Thank god for those ear mufflers, hm?”

Droz just gave a huff in response, running his fingers through Davis’ hair. “If you’re gonna do this, do it alread—“ He was shut up very soon as Davis took the entirety of the shaft into his mouth, making a small gaging sound before swallowing around him. Droz gripped the other males hair, gently thrusting up into his mouth with muffled groans.

Davis was rather enjoying himself too, honestly. He let his eyes close and Droz take control, for the time being, making delicious slurping sounds with every thrust. The sound of gunfire, though, muffled it. Mostly. Soon enough, though, Davis stilled Droz’s hips, taking the shaft completely out of his mouth to lick his lips. The little whimper Droz made fueled his fire. “What? Can’t handle a little time off? That desperate?” Davis teased, tapping at the tip of Droz’s cock and pressing a thumb onto it.

Droz made an unbearably pathetic whimpering sound, and came to the realization that Davis was absolutely correct. But at this point, he didn’t care. “Davis....please...”

Davis hummed, still rubbing his tip in slow circles “Please what?” He purred, soon resting his lips on the tip, though not putting it inside at all 

Droz internally groaned and looked down at Davis, huffing a bit as his voice came out embarrassingly shaky “Please.....suck me dry.” He said, and instantly recoiled and bit his lip, suppressing a moan as Davis began to do exactly that, head bobbing back and forth rapidly. His hands shook and he couldn’t help himself from letting his moans free and thrusting up into Davis’ mouth. He gripped Davis’ hair, whimpering loudly, seemingly forgetting his situation in his bliss. Soon enough he reached his climax, hips halting to a stop as he came directly into Davis’ mouth, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Davis pulled away, flashing Droz his own load before swallowing thickly, standing up and putting his helmet back on as if nothing happened. Droz was still recovering when Davis had left, and upon looking around he realized that everyone in the immediate vicinity was staring at him. A couple with their hands in their pants. He made a small growling sound, shouting at them to get back to training as he cleaned himself up. 


End file.
